


Лунная соната

by Ayescha, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Poetry, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayescha/pseuds/Ayescha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Искушение состоялось
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Лунная соната

Играют «Лунную сонату»  
На водной глади,  
И с плеч стекает шёлк халата,  
Алеют пряди.

Дыханье жжёт сухие губы  
Так нестерпимо.  
Касанье рук шершавых, грубых,  
Как ткань для схимы,

И нежный трепет гибких пальцев  
Почти у сердца  
Домой пришедшего скитальца-  
Единоверца.

Но жаждут большего в порыве  
Глаза напротив;  
И до неловкого наивен  
В горячей плоти,

Тебе отдамся без остатка —  
Бери, что хочешь!  
Тебя любить легко и сладко  
Все дни и ночи.

Сменила «Лунную сонату»  
Ночная «Буря»,  
Ты что-то шепчешь виновато  
И брови хмуришь.

Но кровь кипит, несясь по венам  
Под тарантеллу.  
Внутри меня ликует демон!  
И стонет тело.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
